


For Her

by piedbat



Category: 300 (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Smut, this film was bad but eva green hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piedbat/pseuds/piedbat
Summary: Artemisia's naval commanders were proving to be a great disappointment, each proclaiming they will achieve a victory against the Greeks yet so far none have succeeded. Artemisia cannot risk another failure, and so she turns to you, a woman willing do anything for her.





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me if there are any typos i wrote this at 1am after watching the film

The soft rumble of thunder from a distant storm was building and growing closer. The sky was being rapidly filled with grey as the calm waves were becoming more harsh. The sea would not be kind today.

The sky and sea were not the only ones restless today. Artemisia paced the deck of her ship between two rows of naval commanders, the expression she wore was one of irritation. The number of her commanders had been reduced to a handful (and you, the only woman among them). One by one the commanders had pledged to win a victory and one by one they had fallen by Themistocles’s hand. Artemisia was desperate for a worthy second in command but was rapidly losing faith in ever finding someone befitting of such a position. The increasing failures of her fleet against the Greeks did not bode well for the Persian empire and she needed to stay in Xerxes’s good graces to enact her vengeance against all of Greece.

As she silently paced, Artemisia carefully observed each of her commanders in turn. Eventually she stopped in front of you. You felt her gaze examine every inch of you before resting on your face. You dared to look her directly in the eye, an action most would be afraid to do. Your boldness earned you a brief flicker of a smile from Artemisia.

“Tell me, will you earn me a victory?” Artemisia questioned; the tone of her voice fierce.

Your eyes refused to waver from hers as you stated, “For you, I would conquer all seven seas”.

Artemisia momentarily smiled at you again, signalling your response was accepted by her. Tomorrow the warships under your leadership would sail out to meet the Greeks in the Aegean Sea.

In truth you cared little for this war. Though fighting for the Persians, you did not favour a side. Your only reason for fighting was for her, Artemisia. You had encountered her on an unfortunate run in with her fleet a few months ago. Back then you were simply a leader of a small but formidable group of pirates. You and your crew were undefeated until Artemisia singlehandedly took you all on. In turn your crew members had fallen to her blades until you were the only one left. You put up a good fight, but you were no match for her. Your wounds became too taxing and you collapsed at her feet. You expected Artemisia to kill you as well, but she did not. She seem to have recognised a strength within you and offered you a commanding position within the Persian fleet. Though upset at the loss of a crew who had become your family, you couldn’t deny how impressed and enamoured you were to encounter such a formidable woman. To fight alongside Artemisia would be an honour, you thought, and so you accepted her offer.

You have never fallen so deeply for another person before Artemisia. Every day and every night you were consumed with thoughts of her, wondering endlessly how she would taste in your mouth and how she would feel against your skin. 

You knew Artemisia didn’t regard you to the same extent, the way she acted towards you was the same as everyone else in her command. Although today was different. Today she had smiled, even if only for the briefest of moments, and it was a genuine smile, unlike the smug smile she usually wore when she was about to behead one of her enemies. This fleeting sign of affection from Artemisia gave you hope that perhaps if you proved yourself to her in war, she may return your feelings. And so tomorrow you would fight and succeed, not for Persia, but for her.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo there's no smut in this chapter but i'm going to write another at some point
> 
> also i don't know if this film is popular enough with wlw that they'd read this but whatever i wanted to write it


End file.
